Keep On
by LaTemibileApeMannara
Summary: [...] Avevano deciso di assistere da dietro il patibolo, in modo da non vedere con chiarezza in cui per il loro Capitano tutto sarebbe finito. Tanto sapevano che avrebbe avuto il suo solito sorriso da bambino in volto. [...]


**Keep On **

La piazza era gremita di gente accorsa ad assistere all'esecuzione: il brusio dei curiosi era assordante e i tuoni in lontananza giungevano ovattati alle orecchie dei ragazzi nascosti nella penombra.  
- Tra poco pioverà – disse Nami con tono assente e lo sguardo vuoto, come perso nel nulla.  
Avevano deciso di assistere da dietro il patibolo, in modo da non vedere con chiarezza in cui per il loro Capitano tutto sarebbe finito. Tanto sapevano che avrebbe avuto il suo solito sorriso da bambino in volto.  
Dalla loro posizione però potevano vedere le reazioni della folla: le lacrime di Makino, il volto teso del sindaco, il dispiacere dell'intero villaggio.  
Se solo avessero deciso avrebbero impiegato pochi minuti per eliminare i Marines di guardia e levare quelle manette di agamaltolite a Rufy, ma lui stesso aveva fatto loro promettere che non avrebbero fatto nulla di tutto ciò.  
- E' giusto così, mi dispiace che non potrò vedere la piccola Anne diventare grande – aveva detto, e ora non potevano che mantenere quella promessa che Rufy aveva così faticosamente strappato loro.  
Il Re dei Pirati si trovava sul patibolo costruito nel suo villaggio natale, in attesa di essere giustiziato: tutto era iniziato lì, e lì tutto sarebbe finito.  
Nami strinse convulsamente il cappello di paglia che Rufy le aveva consegnato poco prima per Anne, come ultimo e unico regalo da parte del suo papà, e accarezzò il pancione. Sperò che gli somigliasse.  
"La storia si ripete sempre" pensò Robin.  
La sigaretta di Sanji era ormai consumata, e tutto ciò che gli restava tra i denti era un mozzicone stretto con forza, forse troppa. Un po' come le loro vite in quel momento.  
- cosa faremo adesso? – chiese Chopper, con il musetto sprofondato tra i capelli di Zoro. Aveva sempre avuto il vizio di farsi portare in spalla dallo spadaccino: brontolava un po', ma poi lo accontentava sempre. Il piccolo dottore pensava fosse proprio come avere un fratello maggiore.  
L'unica risposta che ottenne però fu il tirare su di naso di Usopp che tentava di dissimulare il pianto. Tutti gli altri erano in silenzio: Zoro grattava con insistenza l'elsa della katana con l'unghia, Sanji guardava un punto indefinito della folla osservando tutto senza però concentrarsi su niente, Robin sembrava in apnea.  
La voce di un ufficiale della Marina che annunciava l'inizio dell'esecuzione riscosse tutti dalla loro apatia. Zoro prese Robin per la vita, stringendola a sé. Era vagamente confortante poter sentire il suo profumo, in quel momento.  
- quando non si può tornare indietro, bisogna soltanto preoccuparsi del modo migliore per avanzare – disse, e Robin abbozzò un sorriso beandosi del calore del respiro di Zoro: in qualsiasi modo fossero andate le cose avrebbe avuto sempre uno scoglio forte e ben saldo a cui aggrapparsi per non affogare.  
- Sei il Vice Capitano – gli disse.  
- Sai benissimo che non ci sono mai state gerarchie definite. Rufy è il capitano, tutti noi altri siamo pari -  
- tu dici? Eppure l'unico che è in grado di tenere a bada o far cambiare idea a Rufy sei sempre stato tu. Sai che vorrebbe… - Lasciò cadere la frase a metà, conscia del fatto che fosse inutile completarla. Zoro sapeva perfettamente cosa avrebbe voluto Rufy: gliel'aveva detto molto tempo prima, quando la ciurma non era nemmeno al completo, ma aveva sempre pensato fossero le parole di un ubriaco. Rufy non aveva mai retto molto bene l'alcool.  
Fu solo in quel momento però che Zoro si rese conto di quanto fossero ragionate quelle parole che il suo Capitano gli aveva detto, quanto davvero ci tenesse che lo spadaccino portasse i suoi compagni avanti verso i loro sogni nel caso non avesse potuto farlo lui stesso.  
Allora Zoro finalmente interruppe il silenzio, si voltò verso i suoi Nakama e sorrise: -C'è ancora un All Blue da trovare e una cartina da finire, o sbaglio? -  
La bandiera dei Mugiwara avrebbe sventolato ancora a lungo.


End file.
